mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Shiranui
300px |Caption = Artwork from The King of Fighters XIII}} Mai Shiranui is a character from the Fatal Fury series as well as the King of Fighters series. Mai is a ninja of the Shiranui Clan and the grandaughter of Hanzo Shiranui. She was taught by her grandfather and father in art of Ninjutsu. She is the fiance of Andy Bogard and always dreams of marrying him. In MUGEN, she has been made by various creators. Gameplay (H and Crazy Koopa) Both characters share the same sprites which both come from the CVS series. In general, Mai's moveset consists of paper fan projectiles and fire based combos. In terms of A.I. they are not very competitive and can be defeated by a novice player. The characters will use their combos at random when power is availiable. Some of the differences between Crazy Koopa and H's version is that Koopa's version possesses a some different intros and can leech health when attacked. Another difference is the hue. H's version has different type of grooves whereas Crazy Koopa does not. 'Movelist (Crazy Koopa)' ''Legend'' D = Down F = Right B = Left DB = Down-left DF = Down-right a/b = Kick X/Y = Punch U= Up Throws *Fuusha Kuzushi: X+Y + → or ←(Close) *Shiranui Gourin: a+b F or B(Close) *Yume Sakura: X+Y or a+b (Close, Air) Command Moves *Slide Kick: D + F + a *Benitsuru no Mai: D + b (Air) Special Moves: *Kachousen: D, DF, F + X or Y *Ryuenbu: D, DB, B + X or Y *Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi: B, DB, D, F, DF + a or b *Hisho Ryueijin: F, D, DF + a or b *Musasabi no Mai: D, DB , B + X or Y *Kagerou no Mai: D Charge U + a or b Super Moves *Mizudori no Mai (1 power stock): D, DF, F, D, DF, F, + X, Y or both (X+Y version cost 2 power stocks) *Chou Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi (1 power stock): D, DB, B, DB, D, F, DF + a, b or both (a+b version cost 2 power stocks) *Beni Suzaku(2 Power Stocks, Air): D, DB, B ,D , DB, B + X or Y *Perturbed Peonies (3 Power Stocks, Air): D, DB, F, D, DF, F + X + Y Gameplay (Shadow_Ninja 22) This version of Mai uses sprites from the King of Fighter '96. Her A.I. is extremely difficult and she will use combos most of the time and will pummel the player to death. She is agile and nimble and possesses a super rapid run which leaves off a spark effect. Gameplay (Noctis) This version of Mai uses sprites from CVS and plays similar to JMorphman's CVS characters. Her A.I. is very smart and she will fight based off of how her opponent fights. She is very good at dodging, grabbing and catching her opponent off guard. 'Movelist ' 'Legend:' U = Up D = Down F = Forward B = Back DB = Down-back DF = Down-forward A = Light kick B = Medium kick C = Hard kick X = Light punch Y = Medium punch Z = Hard punch 'Throws:' *Fuusha Kuzushi: → or ← + C(Close) *Shiranui Gourin: → or ← + Z(Close) *Yume Sakura: → or ← + C or Z(Close, air) 'Command Moves:' *Leaping Kick: F + Kick *Sliding Kick: D + F + Kick *Butt Lunge: D + Kick (Air) 'Special Moves:' *Kachou Sen: D, DF, F + Punch *Ryuu Enbu: D, DB, B + Punch *Fire Leaping Kick: D, DB, B + Kick *Musasabi no Mai (Air): D, DB, B + Punch *Musasabi no Mai: D Charge, U + Punch *Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi: B, DB, D, DF, F + Kick *Kagerou no Mai: D Charge, U + Kick 'Super Moves:' *Chou Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi (1, 2 or 3 Power Stocks): D, DB, B, D, DF, F, + Kick (Stronger kick uses stronger version) *Mizutori no Mai (1, 2 or 3 Power Stocks): D, DF, F, D, DF, F + Punch (Stronger punch uses stronger version) *Beni Suzaku (1, 2 or 3 Power Stocks, Air): D, DB, B, D, DB, B Charge + Punch (Stronger punch uses stronger version) *Shiranui Ryuu Kunoichi no Mai (3 Power Stocks): D, DB, B, D, DF, F + 2 Kicks Category:Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:The King of Fighters Characters Category:SNK Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females